


Marry Me?

by DisastrousHuman



Series: One Shots and Thoughts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisastrousHuman/pseuds/DisastrousHuman
Summary: Jess and Clover have known each other since high school, they were high school sweethearts and managed to stick it out for years. While they finally finish up college, perhaps it's time to finally pop the question.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: One Shots and Thoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907293
Kudos: 2





	Marry Me?

The colourful lights and music filled the dark sky, dancing together. People were celebrating around the couple, drinking, laughing, even dancing along to the live music on stage. The short brunette shivered as the chill of the breeze of being near the water went up her spine. Her girlfriend, without missing a beat, moved her arm to her shoulders and hugged her close for warmth. Baby blue eyes gazed up to the taller, lanky woman clad in dark clothing, more fitting than the yellow flower-y sun dress she wore.

Emerald eyes shifted down to the girl and a smirk mixed with a smile pulled at her lips. “May I help you, Miss Clover?” She hummed.

The brunette, Clover, gave a small shrug and a cheeky grin despite the red that rose to her cheeks. “What? A girl can’t admire the view?”

“I believe the view is the other way, hun.” The taller woman jutted her thumb towards the ocean view where the sun was close to fully setting.

“Jessssss,” Clover whined, her grin falling into a pout. She moved her arms up to cling onto Jess’s torso. “You’re my best view.”

Jess couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her, kissing the top of Clover’s head. “Whatever you say, babe.” 

Satisfied with her answer, the two fell into a comfortable silence as they walked, starting to move away from the energetic and bustling public. They found themselves on a lower part of the boardwalk, overlooking the water with silhouettes of boats sailing in the distance. 

“Well isn’t this deja vu.” Jess joked as she glanced at Clover. Clover had pulled away, leaning against the railing. “Your mind is busy.” She commented, tucking her hands into her coat pockets and her right hand started fidgeting with a small box.

Clover tilted her head back a bit, the stars beginning to fill the sky. “It was our first date back in our senior year.” She began, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Back when you had long hair.” Jess grinned, leaning her side on the white railing. She lifted a hand and gently twirled a piece of Clover’s shoulder length hair around her finger.

“Yeah, back when you were a ‘cold bad ass’.” Clover shot back, teasing in her voice which got a huff and a grumble of ‘still bad ass’ from the taller woman in return. “As I was saying. Our first date was here, after a movie and a couple painful hours of us being awkward. I was scared to say anything, but I could tell you were more of an anxious mess. So, as any totally normal person-“

“Like a totally normal person, you pulled me down, asked to kiss me.” Jess cut her off, smiling fondly at the memory. “I barely managed to say yes, but when I finally did, we shared our first kiss.” They both couldn't stop the small giggles as they remembered the special event from all those years ago.

When they calmed and quieted, the waves of the ocean and distant music filling the air, Clover finally turned to the taller woman. She slid her arms up onto Jess' shoulders while Jess’s hands went to her waist, gently beginning to sway. Clover laid her head gently on Jess’s, closing her eyes as she listened to her lover’s heartbeat.

“I love you,” Jess gently spoke up after moments of silence, afraid to ruin the peace. Her palms began to grow sweaty, leg bouncing slightly.

Clover glanced upwards as she noticed the increased speed of the heartbeat. “I love you too.” She hummed, chin resting on Jess’s chest now. Leaning up on her toes, she gently pressed her lips against Jess’s in a kiss.

Jess’s arms slowly wrapped her arms fully around Clover’s waist, hugging her close as she returned the kiss. Her cheeks were burning brightly- which she hoped wasn’t that noticeable. They slowly pulled apart, eyes fluttering open and they rested their foreheads together. Both of them still couldn’t help the goofy smiles whenever they had moments like that, it always felt straight out of a storybook.

“When-when-“ Jess started but cleared her throat when she noticed her stutter. “Whenever I’m around you, I feel pretty invincible. But you also drive me insane because you make my heart race, my palms go sweaty and I feel like we could be the only ones in the room.” Jess slowly pulled away from Clover with a shy smile, causing gears to start rotating in Clover’s head. “Those moments and the simple moments, watching movies, dancing in the kitchen, they make me think.. a lot.”

Clover had to bite her tongue to keep from making a sarcastic comment that would ruin the moment. Jess lowered herself onto one knee, pulling out a small velvet box from her coat. Opening it revealed a gold shimmering ring in the lights. “They make me think of our future. So, Clover Givens, will you marry me?”

Despite realizing what was happening, a small gasp still escaped the shorter woman as she covered her mouth, tears glassing over in her eyes. Yet, a laugh made it past her hand. “Well, I have to think because,” as Jess’s face fell, she also lowered to one knee, her own small box in hand. “I planned the same thing. Jessica Smith, will you marry me?”

An incredulous laugh erupted from Jess and tears began welling up in her emerald eyes. Unable to form a decent sentence in her head, she stood and launched at Clover, wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist and kissing her again. She spun the girl around, both now laughing through tears of joy. Pulling away some, they took turns to put the ring on the other’s left ring finger. 

After sharing another love filled kiss, they linked hands, entangling their fingers and they both couldn’t stop smiling like idiots. Clover pulled Jess back up onto the main boardwalk, planning to celebrate the new milestone. As the night passed, the two women danced to the music, jumping and laughing. The crowd erupted into cheers when Clover pulled Jess down by the collar of her jacket and kissed her. “We’re getting married!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to a couple of my friends for the double proposal prompt! It was too cute to pass up.  
> It’s short but sweet!  
> Until the next time! <3


End file.
